Why should I love you?
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: There is a new clue hunt. What will happen? Why is Cara so stubborn? Which ships will bloom? Will Ham find someone along with Dan? Find out in my new fanfiction! Duh Duh Duh! I suck at summaries.
1. Here comes a new adventure!

Ian, why are you here?, Cara grunted.

I'm here because there are a new set of clues, said Ian.

I'm not doing it this time, said Cara.

Why not?, asked Ian.

There are too many people turning on us, replied Cara.

But we have to do it, said Ian.

Not me, said Cara.

We got a start this time, said Ian.

What was it?, asked Cara.

It was that we have a month to prepare, said Ian.

Well, you guys will have to do it without me, said Cara.

We know which disaster it is, said Ian.

Which disaster is it?, asked Cara.

The Hindenburg, said Ian.

Any clues to who would do this?, asked Cara.

We know. And it's not a who, but a what, replied Ian.

You know that's rude, said Chase. (The Author)

Yeah, said Ian.

I'm not that rude, said Chase.

You killed Eugene, said Ian.

With an immortal knife, responded Chase.

Anyways you guys will go into a time portal to see the Hindenburg.

It will not be in the same story as the I Survived story, said Chase.

Thanks for telling us, Ian said sarcastically.

Humph. Just for that I'm adding Hitler and the Nazis, said Chase.

Noooo, said Ian.

Yessss, said Chase.

Please Chase don't, Cara begged.

Ok, I won't but still, the 'ship' is going down, said Chase seriously.

How come you gave sympathy for her? Asked Ian.

I just am soft, is he second time I will give in, said Chase truthfully.

Help!, suddenly a scream came from the other room.

Gotta go, bye, said Chase.

Who was that screaming?, asked Ian.

It sounded like Dan, he might need help, said Cara.

Let's go said Ian.

In the next room...

Why'd you take my pizza, Ham said while pinning Dan to the ground.

I thought it was for all of us, said Dan.

Well it wasn't, said Ham.

Anyways, it was marked Ham on the box, said Ham.

I thought it meant that there was Ham on the pizza, said Dan squealing.

I replaced the pieces with large pieces of cookie pizza, said Dan.

Oh, ok, said Ham.

Yo, I ate that, said Jonah.

Ian came into the room. He tried to figure out what happened but couldn't because Dan was squeezing the life out of him.

What happened Dan?, asked Ian.

Ham almost killed me because I ate his pizza, but we solved it. But since Jonah ate my peace treaty, Ham and is killing Jonah now, Dan told Ian.

Oh. Stop fighting before no one gets pizza for a year, said Ian.

Then Ham and Jonah stopped fighting.

In Cara and Amy's room...

I was just in the bathroom, what happened?, asked Amy.

We have to go on another clue hunt, replied Cara.

Awesome!, exclaimed Amy.

I know you just want a a chance to stay close to Jonah, teased Cara.

I do not like Jonah, Amy said flushed.

I didn't say you liked him, said Cara with her trolling face on and a smirk.

You are mean Cara, said Amy.

You just don't like me to tease you, said Cara.

What's the problem though, asked Amy trying to change the subject.

It's on my birthday, said Cara.

What's wrong with that?, asked Amy not understanding.

Vikram's coming and so is my dad, said Cara.

I still don't understand, said Amy cluelessly (A.N. You get the pun?)

We will have to board the 'ship', said Cara.

Oh, we won't have time, said Amy.

I'm here again, said You know who.

Hi Chase, said Amy.

You know her, asked Cara.

Yeah. She gave me a bar of soap and a towel. There was no soap, and I forgot to bring my towel, explained Amy.

Oh, said Cara.

Anyways call me Choc. The 'ship' needs to be boarded at 8:00, so you can talk to Vikram and your dad, Cara.

Be careful your dad will be mad, warned Choc.

Why will he be mad, asked Cara curiously.

Curiosity killed the cat, said Chase.

Cara gasped.

Just kidding said Choc. Your dad will say he needs money and you will have to give him some. She handed Cara $100 dollars. Keep this safe, said Chase.

Before you can you help us, asked Cara.

What can I help you with, Cara ~Senpai?, asked Choc.

Can you help Amy and Jonah get together?, I wish I could but that has to happen on it's own, replied Choc.

Cara!, Amy yelled.

Hi guys! I wrote this chapter on the bus and in the car.

Im sorry for it being so short.

The characters are not here so they can't perform at the end, sorry.

Please Review!


	2. Her little secret

A month later...  
Happy Birthday, Cara, said, Amy.  
Thanks, Amy, said Cara Happily.  
Inside Cara was scared. She thought that she was screwed.  
Amy then walked out the room to get cupcakes for Cara's birthday.  
When Amy walked out the room Cara fell down on the floor, on her knees.  
Her mom had died on when she was born.  
After her mom died Cara's dad became an alcoholic. Day and night he abused Cara.  
Bruises and Bruise appeared one after the other.  
She cried so much, that she couldn't cry anymore.  
She went to school every day with scars and bruises.  
People began to ask how they appeared, she always ignored them.  
When her teachers became to ask her about the bruises, she lied and said that she was learning to ride bikes, scooters, roller skates, skateboards, and unicycles.  
Since she was a straight A student and their favorite student, the believed her.  
Every day she went to her mother's grave.  
Cara was treated as a slave.  
She needed help badly.  
She starved most times but shrugged it off.  
Though her dad cut her with knives and ninja stars, shot her with guns, drowned her, hit her with branches, spanked her with belts, tried to kill her, and electrocute her, she stayed strong.  
She knew that one day, the torture would be over.  
She thought it would be this day.  
She was wrong, her mother died and it was her fault.  
Every day she looked up to the Heavens and saw her mom smile at her.  
Cara knew that one day her mom would not be in the sky smiling at her because Cara would have joined her.  
Even though everyone thought that Cara was fine when she wasn't.  
On Cara's birthday, her dad hit her with the car, taped her, and shot her with the gun. Cara always survived. It was like she is made of titanium. (Get the pun. I'm listening to Titanium right now.)  
Cara let a tear shed down her face one by one.  
She started to do something she hasn't down in years. Cara cried.  
Cara was crying and blaming herself for her mom's death for so long that she didn't realize that Amy was back.  
When Amy stepped into the room, she took one look and gently closed the door.  
"Ian, where are you?", asked Amy.  
I'm here, what's the problem? asked Ian.  
Cara needs help, and I think you should help her, said Amy.  
Why can't you do it, asked Ian?  
I think you would help better, said Amy.  
Ian responded with a simple ok, then left to go to Cara and Amy's room.  
Cara, are you here? asked Ian.  
Ian leaves and close the door! said, Cara.  
What's wrong?asked Ian.  
It's nothing, said Cara while crying.  
Ian then walked over to Cara and gently lifted her face.  
Cara, it most is something, you never cry, said, Ian.  
I'm not allowed to tell you and it's a long story, said Cara.  
I have till' 7, you can tell me, said Ian.  
I can't, said Cara.  
Tell me Cara, said Ian.  
Cara then gave in. She began to talk about what happened.  
At the end of the story Cara started to break down, she couldn't take the truth.  
Ian was that shoulder she needed to cry on.  
Cara nor Ian knew what to do. Cara, I- I 'm sorry that happened, said Ian.  
He was surprised that Cara's dad did that.  
He wanted to give him a piece of his mind but didn't want to do it.  
It was Cara's dad we were talking about.  
In the news headlines, it would say Ian Kabra caught killing Charles Pierce.  
He couldn't do that, it was just wrong.  
Cara then ran to the bathroom and got herself together.  
She didn't want anyone to see her like this.  
Once she got ready she walked into the main room.  
Everyone looked concerned.  
When Cara shot everyone a crooked smile everyone was relieved.  
Then they started the party.

* * *

By 4:00 Vikram came he sad that Charles could not make it.  
Vikram said that he had a surprise for everyone. His surprise was live.  
He brought 4 kids, A 5 month-year-old, a 4-year-old, and two twins that are both 5.  
You guys need a change in your life, said Vikram.  
He then threw an envelope that landed at Cara's feet and left.  
Before Cara could pick up the envelope, Charles came in.  
"Run me my money said, Charles.  
"What!", said Cara.  
"Give me one hundred dollars now!", demanded Charles.  
"Here", said Cara giving Charles $100.  
"Bye Losers", Charles said while he left.  
Why didn't he say happy birthday, asked Amy.  
No reason said, Cara.  
Ian then picked up the envelope at Cara's feet.  
He handed it to Cara.  
Cara opened it carefully, making sure not to rip it.  
Inside was a note that was peeking out with something behind it.  
The note said...

* * *

Dear Cara,  
Happy Birthday!  
I have made your life more with children.  
Chase told me about your new clue hunt, so I gave you a challenge.  
You have to bring back these kids in one piece after the event.  
P.s. I gave you $100 for your birthday and another for the baby.

* * *

Cara smiled after reading the note.  
She folded the note and put it in the envelope.  
She packed the envelope in her suitcase and said: "Let's go!"

* * *

The characters are still not here because Ham got them all food poisoning."

Ham groans in the background. "How was I supposed to know that the cake was old", complained Ham.

"The lady warned you", I said.

"Anyways, bye", I said.

"Bye", said Ham. "Oh no, I'm going to blow!"

"Take cover!", Cara screamed.


End file.
